


Candy

by bennys_cologne



Series: POWERS Halloween [2]
Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Baking, Canon Disabled Character, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Short, Sweet, baking together, learning how to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Harley and Emile bake together. Short but really sweet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here´s number two. My headcanon is that Emile can bake, and (I think it´s kind of implied in Season 2, Episode 10) Harley does too (at least a bit.) So here have them baking togehter, Also, I´m sorry for the caterpillar joke, but it had to be, and believe me, I totally lost it while writing that particular part. I whish I could do a badly photoshop to Show you what I meaned...

Emile never really liked Halloween. Sure, the decoration was nice and he enjoyed giving out free candy to the neighbour’s kids, but he would have preferred to do without the alcohol and adults dressing up. So far, he had already seen two “sexy” versions of Triphammer and, even worse, one of Diamond all worn by some young woman. Both costumes he´d rather forget pretty fast. There really was something uncomfortably in seeing woman wearing your boyfriends clothes, Emile thought. Especially if said one was just entering the house and petting his cat, who had began to head-butt her owner as soon as she noticed him in the hallway.

“Hallo sunshine, did you miss me?” Harley asked as he bend down and stroked through the feline´s patched black and white fur. “Are you talking to me, or the cat?” Emile called from the kitchen, only receiving a snicker from Harley. He then stepped into the kitchen; the cat laid comfortably in his arms and watched her owner with her good eye. At least they hadn´t need to buy her a fitting costume. With her missing eye, and the missing leg, she looked pretty scary already. At least Emile´s dog thought so, and tried to bring as much space between himself and her as possible. 

“Did you have a good day?” Emile asked after they shared a quick kiss on the lips. Harley sat down on the kitchen counter. “It was okay, given the fact that I wasted half an hour because of all the traffic.” He looked onto the table next to him where Emile had placed some of the cupcakes he beaked for the Powers Division. “`Can´t even have half an hour without me, huh?” Emile whispered while leaning into his boyfriend and placing a chased kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, Harley stopped him by holding him by his cheek with his good hand and crashing their mouths together again.

Harley moaned into the kiss and only pulled away to take a deep breath of air.

He looked at the cupcakes again. “These look brilliant.” He said with a smile, picking one up. And they did. They were chocolate cupcakes with pink icing formed as a human brain and one even had a little spider on it. Emile´s face reddened a bit at all the praises he got from his boyfriend. “I think they´re okay. My bat shaped ice sandwiches hopefully turn out better.” Emile said and looked at the oven clock in case he missed its ringing. “You´re what?” Harley asked shocked. He always knew his boyfriend could bake. But he never knew how well. 

“What? Don´t tell me you´re surprised. I saw you making red velvet cake, your way better than I am at these things.” Harley stopped the cat from tapping the cupcakes with her paw. “But I never tried to make them shaped like fucking bats, Emile. That´s amazing!” 

“Oh please, I´m sure you could do it too.” Harley didn´t said a word, but instead hold up his prosthetic arm. “Oh, so you think that counts as an excuse? Come here, what shall we do next, hm? A pumpkin?” Emile handed his lover the next few cupcakes. “Let´s see. You need to take that thing in your hand. Exactly like this. And now you pour it onto the cupcake...” 

When Emile’s son´s came home, they found their dad sitting at the kitchen table with Triphammer, both had some icing on their clothes and the kitchen looked like a total mess, but they were smiling nevertheless. “Hey kids, would you two like a cupcake or two? Maybe some ice sandwich?” Harley asked while handing them both a pumpkin shaped one. The shape wasn´t exactly that of a pumpkin and some icing was missing here and there, but Harley looked so proud while handing them to the boys, that Emile couldn´t keep himself from smiling, a warm feeling spreading through his whole body. A feeling, he almost had forgotten after the passing of his wife. 

“So, who´s ready for some trick or treating?” Harley changed the subject, blue eyes sparkling with joy. Emile´s youngest son was, of course, just as exited and already made his way up the stairs to change into his costume. His older brother followed him, more slowly. Alone again, the two man shared another passionate kiss. “Do you really need to take all of these cupcakes to powers division? C´mon Emile, I´m sure Walker eats them as if he were `the very hungry caterpillar`. “ 

Both laughed as the image formed in their heads. “How about we bake some new ones tomorrow? I´ll teach you how to do a bat shape, and you show me how to make that delicious red velvet cake of yours?” The kids could be heard running down the stairs again. “Fine.” Harley said and then turned around to face the kids.

“Shall we go?” He asked exited. Emile frowned. “Harley? Please tell me you won´t be wearing your suit.” His lover turned around in the door and winked at him. “Yes I do.”

“Harley, no!” Emile replied and hurried after them.


End file.
